Bert Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by TBA. Plot Bert and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Bert Bag. But before they are able to share it, Gru, visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Bert's friends try to catch Gru and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Bert's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Gru confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with her. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Anna and the rest. Bert then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Bert, Kermit, Zoe, Gru, and the characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney - Bert (Sesame Street) * Kathy - Anna (Frozen) * Julie - Prairie Dawn (Frozen) * Derek - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Carlos - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Kelly - Cosmo (Sonic X) * Tosha - Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Min - Celina (Sesame Street) * Shawn - Kristoff (Frozen) * Baby Bop - Zoe (Sesame Street) * The Winkster - Gru (Despicable Me) * BJ - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) Songs Act 1 *Bert Theme Song *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Bert Bag *The Gru Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *The Muppet Show Theme/'Bert's First Failed Attempt to Catch Gru' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Ernie the Incredible, Zoe's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Kermit the Cannonball/Bert's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Gru * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Gru's Wish to Become Bert's Friend' * Please and Thank You * Bert Reveals the Surprise from the Bert Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Bert-2011.jpg|Bert as Barney Frozen-kristen-bell-anna.jpg|Anna as Kathy 2008PrairiePuppet.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Julie 300px-Ernie-RubberDuckie.jpg|Ernie as Derek Fozzie bear 2014.png|Fozzie Bear as Carlos Cosmo.png|Cosmo as Kelly Red Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Red Fraggle as Tosha Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Shawn Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Zoe as Baby Bop Gru in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Gru as the Winkster Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as BJ Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs